Extramarital Affair of Hermione Weasley with Draco Malfoy
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: It has been months and months and months since I did a Harry Potter fic. But I have always wanted to take my own stab at this pairing, and fans are still - STILL! - giving me feedback on my adultery story with Snape two years after it was written. So, enjoy this Dramione one! Note: most elements of Cursed Child are ignored here, except for the struggles that Albus goes through.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The train platform was jammed as Hermione Weasley checked her 12-year-old daughter, Rose, over one final time. "Bag. Jumper." She went through each item aloud. Seeing that she was set, Hermione now made sure that she herself had everything she needed. _Purse... wand..._

"You're sure it's not weird that I'm coming with you this year, darling?"

Rose shrugged. "No. Not for me, anyway. It's about time the school hired you."

Hermione Weasley had recently left her position with the Ministry's Department of Magical Law Enforcement to take a job as the Charms professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The decision had not been an easy one, what with having a child at the school, and living at the castle full time, leaving her husband Ron and their son Hugo behind. Hermione now turned to the love of her life and straightened his coat.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Bloody gorgeous," Ron said without a shred of irony. Leave it to her husband to tell her exactly what he was thinking. She swatted him, flushing crimson.

"Ronald! Language!" She now bent down to press a kiss to Hugo's temple. He was only 9 - and seemed just as upset as his cousin, Lily Potter, that he couldn't yet go to school. "You be good and listen to Daddy, OK?"

"He will," Ron chuckled, ruffling Hugo's mop of fiery red hair. "It'll be Boys' Night Out... only all year."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Hermione mused dryly. Smiling at Ron, she pecked his lips chastely. "Try not to wreck the house."

Ron suddenly pulled her back to him and gave her a far more passionate, indecent kiss. Hermione was startled, but smirked into his mouth and kissed back.

"Ronald! We're in public!" she hissed when they broke apart, half-stern, half-amused.

Ron just waggled his eyebrows at her. "I know. Just letting the world know I love you."

Hermione grinned gently. "I love you too."

"Safe travels!" Ron called to her retreating back, as he watched his girls board the train.

As she boarded the locomotive, Hermione couldn't help but feel like someone had been watching her with her family...


	2. Chapter 1: Worst Colleague Ever

**Chapter 1: Worst Colleague Ever**

The castle was just as Hermione remembered it. Much had been cleaned up since the Battle of Hogwarts twenty years ago; except for the memorial, there was no sign that a huge day of death and destruction had occurred here.

Taking her place at the staff table in the Great Hall, Hermione watched with nostalgic pride as the terrified first years entered for the first time. They never changed, did they? It had been moving enough to go through Sorting herself alongside the men who would eventually become her best friends... and then one her brother-in-law, the other her husband and the father of their children. And last year, to hear that Rose had gotten into Gryffindor... she had been ecstatic. Ron had not been able to wipe the smug grin off his face for weeks...

Winking at her daughter, the candlelight twinkled off of Hermione's alabaster skin as she swiveled her head towards the Slytherin table. There was her nephew and godson, Albus Severus Potter, laughing with a blonde-haired boy. Draco Malfoy's brat. It had been a shock for Hermione to hear that Albus had been sorted into Slytherin; when Harry had reported it to them after hearing first, Ron had asked him at least three times to repeat it into the receiver, to make sure he hadn't misheard. He never did fully grasp how a telephone worked...

"Handsome lad, isn't he?"

Hermione jumped about a foot in the air as Draco Malfoy himself took a seat next to her. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" she snapped.

"I could ask you the same question, Granger," Draco smirked.

"It's _Weasley_. Haven't you heard?" Hermione growled.

"Oh, yes, I forgot. You threw your life away sixteen years ago."

If they weren't in a public place, Hermione would have hexed him. Or slapped him. One of the two. "How _dare_ you! Just what position did they give a talentless thing like you?"

"Potions Master," Draco sent one eyebrow disappearing into his hairline.

"Oh, yes, I forgot. It was the only subject you didn't fail."

Draco ground his teeth at his words being partially thrown back at him. "And what did they just _hand_ you?"

"Charms," Hermione smirked smugly. "And they didn't just _hand_ it to me. Minerva's been a very good friend..."

"Sure," Draco snorted. They fell into a moment of silence. "Well, for what it's worth, you... look nice."

Hermione about spat the pumpkin juice out of her goblet. Did Draco Malfoy just... _compliment_ her? "Excuse me. I have to go see my kids," she bristled, getting up as the feast ended and the students began to shuffle towards the exits for their dormitories and bed. She found Rose, Albus and his elder brother, James, all huddled together.

"Hey, guys," she smiled down at them.

"Hi, Mummy - I mean, Professor..." Rose stumbled.

"OK, glad you did that, because we are fixing that right now. We're family. You guys are allowed to address me as 'Mum' or 'Aunt Hermione,' whichever the case may be. But don't try being so informal with any of your other teachers. Understood?"

"Does that mean you'll give us an automatic O for marks, then?" James cracked.

"No," Hermione deadpanned.

James shrugged, mussing with his hair. "Worth a shot." He ambled off towards the staircase. "Night, Aunt Hermione!"

Hermione shook her head, bemused. Like father, like son... Turning, she saw Albus starting to move away and stopped him. "Al... I just want you to know that... if you ever need anything... I'm here."

Albus frowned. "Dad put you up to that?"

Hermione winced, unable to lie to him. "Yes." There was the Ginny in him - more perceptive than anyone else in the room. Harry had indeed confided in her that Albus's first year had not gone as well as he had hoped.

Albus's face softened, realizing he might have sounded a little too harsh. "I understand. Thanks, Aunt Hermione. I'll... remember that."

Hermione watched him go towards the Slytherin dormitory before departing for her own private chambers. It felt weird to not sleep beside her husband for the first time in sixteen years. But she told herself that this was a good career move. It was what she wanted, and Ron had been nothing but supportive.

She just hoped she could navigate Draco Malfoy...

* * *

Unfortunately, there was little avoiding of Draco Malfoy when Hermione was on faculty with him. They encountered one another at staff meetings led by Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, and because both were the newest on staff, they were often made to sit together.

One day, the pair were in the library, doing research for their respective lesson plans. Sitting nearby him, Hermione was suddenly gripped with a demand to clear the air of their clashing childhoods.

"Malfoy?... Why did you hate me so much during our school days?"

She expected him to sneer or mock her or not even answer. But instead, he was honest, his blonde curls falling into his face.

"I was jealous. I couldn't believe it that a... Muggle-born could outclass even pureblood wizards."

Hermione could not believe her ears. Once again, it sounded like Draco Malfoy had paid her a compliment - a backhanded compliment, but a compliment nonetheless.

"Well, thank you, Mal... Draco. If you were jealous, you could have just told me. Or asked me for help." She chuckled. "I helped Ron and Harry with homework all the time. They wouldn't have made it through their OWLS without me."

Draco laughed. "Yeah, but I was still knee-deep in a wizarding cult. I guess that's why you're you and I'm not."

Draco and Hermione's eyes locked, and Hermione suddenly felt her face growing very hot. Why was she flushing like this? Draco wasn't _that_ handsome... wait... did she just admit he was _handsome_?

Hermione awkwardly cleared her throat. "I have to go." And she all but ran from the library.


	3. Chapter 2: Don't Shut Me Out

**Chapter 2: Don't Shut Me Out**

"Harry!" Hermione smiled as the bespectacled wizard entered her office. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Circling her desk, she hugged him, followed by an affectionate peck on the cheek.

"Business led me here, and I thought I would surreptitiously keep tabs on the boys anyhow," he smiled.

Hermione fetched a pitcher. "Butterbeer?"

"Thanks," he smiled.

But after a few moments, it was clear that Harry was growing restless. He soon got up and began to pace the office, keeping his back to Hermione more times than not. "You OK, Chosen One?"

"I can't come visit my sister-in-law?"

"Anytime. It just seems a little formal. Like you're about to serve me with papers or something."

Harry finally spun around, and forced out the last thing Hermione had expected him to say:

"Ron's been cheating on you. With Lavender Brown."

Silence. Hermione's head was throbbing. The world was spinning and her hand had to fish for the desk to hang onto it.

"I caught them. In a supply closet. And... I lost my temper. Threw him out, hexed Brown within an inch of her life and Disapparated right to your place. Grabbed Hugo and brought him home with Ginny and me. That night, Ron shows up, yelling, 'Give me my son!'. I just said, 'I told you what would happen if you hurt my sister. I told you, didn't I? Well, you're in trouble now.' We proceeded to have it out in the yard."

Hermione went white. "A row?... How bad?"

"You remember the night he left us on the Hunt?"

Hermione's eyes pooled with tears, recalling that horrible night. "Yes," she whispered.

"Multiply that by about ten," Harry reported grimly. "We came to blows a little bit. Ginny had to pull us apart."

Hermione stood, a hand to her mouth. "Harry, this is serious! Ron could report you for assault!"

"Oh no, he won't," Harry actually chuckled a little. "He'd have to say what caused the assault. And in any event, you and I both know Ron's a horrible liar and that he doesn't have the balls."

"What should I tell Rosie?" Hermione whispered.

"The truth. She's old enough, she deserves it. But then again, I'm not the parent; only you can make that call." He approached her and brushed her cheek. "We're going to work this out. Even if it means - the family breaks up a little, we're going to work this out."

"Can Hugo stay with you and Gin until Ron and I talk?" Hermione murmured.

"Was already planning on it. He's taken over Al's room."

"You're the best, Harry. I love you."

"Love you too, 'Mione."

* * *

Little did either of them know that someone had overheard them. Over the next few weeks, Hermione found Draco Malfoy more cold and distant with her. Almost the way he had been back in their school days. The thought actually disappointed her. They had actually become something resembling friends since the start of the school year.

Draco's demeanor actually concerned Hermione so much, that she decided to go to a certain source to find answers. During her free period, she headed for the Slytherin common room and waited for her source to appear.

Soon her nephew Albus approached the entrance. Hermione stepped forward. "Hey, Al," she smiled tentatively.

Al looked up, and right away Hermione saw a look in his eyes that she recognized all too well: the haunting, hunted kind. The eyes of his father and his grandmother that made it look like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"What's up, Aunt Hermione?"

"You're friends with Scorpius Malfoy, right?"

Al shuffled his feet a little. "Yeah."

"Could you ask him if his dad is feeling all right? The rest of the staff and I are concerned." That last part was a little bit of a lie - only Hermione seemed concerned - and she didn't want Al to press her on why... or for her to try and contemplate an answer.

Al nodded. "Sure."

Hermione tossled his unkempt hair affectionately - also so much like his father's. "Thanks, Al."

* * *

Still, Hermione was unable to wait to hear any intelligence from Albus. That night, she let herself into Draco's offices in the dungeons.

"All right, what's going on? I thought after all these years, we had reached some kind of breakthrough and suddenly you clam up again. I told you in the library: I am here to help!" Her voice took on an odd pleading. "Please, Draco: don't shut me out!"

Draco raised his head from his desk, the candlelight dancing in his deep brown eyes. Only, they also looked bloodshot. Circled, from lack of sleep. "My wife is dying. And my father is attempting to create Horcruxes, to save her... but also to prolong his own life."

Hermione stared. "He's trying to become the next Voldemort... and use your wife's health as a cover to do it."

"Yes," Draco nodded. He got up and paced behind his desk. "I have to stop him."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Draco was going to defy the ideologies of his family! She found herself smiling. "You're... a good guy, Draco Malfoy."

"Yeah, yeah. So, if you're happy with my answer, go and leave me in peace," he waved her away.


	4. Chapter 3: Take Me, Make Me

**Chapter 3: Take Me, Make Me**

In the darkness of that same night, Hermione was suddenly roused from a hard sleep... by none other than Draco himself. Thankfully, she was in pajamas, but yelped all the same. "Bloody hell, Draco! What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"No time to explain. Hermione... I got the Horcrux. You do know how to destroy one, don't you?"

Hermione shook the vestiges of sleep from her head. "Sure. And I know where."

Slipping into her bathroom, she changed into her creamy-white business suit and heels. Using a Concealment Charm (though she really wished she had the Invisibility Cloak), she and Draco headed down to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Calling into the recesses of her memory, Hermione managed a passable Parsletongue that opened the Chamber of Secrets.

Draco stared at her. "How did you do that? Learned it from Potter?"

"Of a sort."

"You're amazing."

Hermione actually blushed. "Always the tone of surprise."

Both bravely leapt down the slide into the Chamber. They both landed in a sprawl, Hermione quickly getting up and dusting herself off. Her stiletto heels clicking, she led the way past the decaying Basilisk snake skin and into the Chamber itself.

The skeleton of the Basilisk, killed over 25 years before, was close to dust, but there were a few fangs left. And the fangs were all they would need.

Draco laid the Horcrux - a beautiful necklace, probably a Malfoy family heirloom, Hermione guessed - on the ground. Like the last time she had done this, Hermione did not hesitate and stabbed the necklace to pieces.

Just as when she had destroyed Voldemort's Cup Horcrux, a huge wave of water in the shape of a face loomed up before them. Unconsciously grabbing hands, Draco and Hermione stumbled backwards, but did not prevent themselves from getting drenched.

There was silence in the Chamber. This was the moment two decades ago, when Hermione had kissed her future husband for the first time. Perhaps it was a little bit of deja-vu, but she suddenly had the strange urge to kiss... no...

Suddenly, Hermione felt Draco's one arm slip about her waist and pull her flush against his body. Her eyes went wide. "Draco, what are you doing?" Draco's free hand cupped her face, tilting her chin upwards so that she was forced to gaze into his deep, brown eyes. Hermione felt the pounding of her traitorous heart, her hands growing clammy as they rested against Draco's chest. "Please stop," she whispered. "This isn't a game."

"I never considered it one, Granger."

"Weasley," she whispered, desperate to correct him. Even if... she didn't want to.

"Granger. I know your marriage to the bumbling freckle-face is all but over. I heard everything: the Brown whore, Potter losing his cool, your son, all of it."

Hermione tired to push against Draco's chest, to no avail. "Move, please," she begged. "Don't do this. I have children. I'm a married woman..."

"Only by a goddamn piece of paper!" Draco growled. Hermione felt her eyes growing heavy.

"No..."

His lips crushed hers in a searing kiss. They both gasped and moaned at the electrifying feeling of finally, after months of growing closeness, they physically joined in this way. It was magical.

This was the best kiss Hermione had ever received in her entire life - lightyears better than Victor Krum, when she had been but a schoolgirl, not much older than her daughter. And lightyears better than Ron, even their wedding kiss...

Her sexually-starved body turned on, a yearning to hurt Ron just as badly as he had hurt her roared in her chest and a damp desire pooled between her legs...

Draco's hand about her waist crept lower, caressing and squeezing her bum, petting and memorizing the curves accentuated by her business suit. Hermione at first slapped his hand away, but Draco was insistent, sweeping her bum and inner thigh so that Hermione instinctively raised her leg to his waist, hooking it about his torso. Draco lifted Hermione off her feet, Hermione kicking her one heel off. The other went flying behind her, as her remaining foot popped.

She gave in. She allowed her own seduction.

"Mmmm? Hmmmm..." She closed her eyes in pleasure and kissed Draco back.

With the hand that wasn't holding Hermione up, Draco's touch, his fingers, fell into Hermione's brown curls, tangling up in them. She exhaled into his mouth, parting her lips so that his tongue could fire in between the split and entrap hers. They were kissing, biting, nibbling each other's lips. From where her arms were draped about his neck, Hermione's digits dug into his blonde locks - those locks she had always secretly wanted to run her fingers through and she yanked Draco closer with a low groan.

Draco spun, slipping in the damp stone of the Chamber, and they fell on top of each other, in the compromising position two people take when they wish to make love.

"Tell me you want me," Draco hissed into Hermione's lips, grinding his still maddeningly-clothed pelvis to let her know just how much he wanted her. "Say it, Hermione."

And hearing him utter her first name for the first time, Hermione took the last plunge. Spreading her legs, but squeezing her thighs about Draco's hips, she fisted her palms in his shirt. Looked him square in the eye. "TAKE. ME."

Good enough. Draco waved his wand, and their clothes all suddenly disappeared. He slammed his engorged manhood into Hermione's vagina. Hermione gave something between a gasp and an airy yelp as their bodies unified.

Even after going through childbirth twice, Hermione's womanhood was stretched to the limit. Godric, he was so _big_! It took so much to accommodate him! The pleasure shot like a bullet from Hermione's head to the tips of her toes. It had been so _long_ since she had had sex, even longer since she had had really _good_ sex.

"Oh, Draco... Draco..." she sobbed at the warmth, even as a little bit of her rationale brain was beginning to awaken once more, telling her this was wrong. "No... no..."

"Yes... FUCKING HELL YES!" Draco growled, pounding into her faster.

"Fuck, fuck, bloody hell, Merlin's pants, motherfucker, that's so good... don't stop..." Hermione panted, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"My, my, Granger, what a dirty mouth you have!" Draco snarled. He seemed both surprised and pleased.

"Just shut up and get me bloody off!" Hermione snapped through gritted teeth. Draco threw her legs over his shoulders and moaned. "Harder... faster..." At last: "DRACO!" She came, all over herself and all over him. Draco's sweaty body collapsed on top of her with a grunt as he quickly followed.

They lay there together for a while, wrapped in each other's arms. Draco did not pull out right away, and Hermione secretly appreciated it, as yet another comparison to Ron, one in which her husband was once again thoroughly outclassed. But, soon the reality of her dirty deed sank in, and she whined, pushing against Draco as she begged to be let up. He did as she bid, but caught her wrist as she made to crawl away, suddenly dizzy and sick and wanting to throw up. Hermione covered her flushed and very kissed mouth to stifle the sob.

"No," Draco pleaded. "Don't. Don't ruin this. It's about bloody time we shagged, Granger, and it wasn't wrong. It was the best fuck I've ever had."

Hermione had to admit it - it was the best fuck of her life too. But that wasn't the point. "I'm an adulteress now!" she practically wailed. "What will my daughter think?"

"What Rose doesn't know won't hurt her," Draco advised, and Hermione flinched at hearing her daughter's name on his lips. "Divorce the Weasley runt before he tosses you overboard for the Brown wench. Get _that_ satisfaction out of him, at least." And getting up and dressing himself, he left Hermione there, naked and spread-eagled on her back, her lips kissed and her cunt filled with his seed, to think about what he had said.

* * *

Hermione vowed that she would never be made so vulnerable again. Her indiscretion, the betrayal of her wedding vows, had simply been a sexual curiosity now discovered. An eye for Ron's tooth. Or was it eye for an eye?... Oh, bloody hell!

Merlin, did fate _really_ love to mock her.

Draco caught her in a secret passageway of the castle, which she had memorized after using the Marauder's Map for so many years. Pushing her up against the wall, he pinned Hermione's hands above her head, casting her wand aside before she could hex.

"You're going to pay for bewitching me so, Granger..." Draco hissed in her mouth. "I've thought of nothing else since we banged..."

Hermione whimpered, twisting away from him, knowing if she lost herself in his eyes, she was doomed. "God! No, no..." she mewled, as Draco sent a love bite into her neck. "Draco... let me go..."

Draco smirked. "Make me." She didn't move. He pressed his toned body up against hers. "I said: make me."

Hermione racked her brain. She couldn't throw him off - he was too bloody strong. And she was out of reach of her wand. There was only one idea - it was crazy, and deeply counterproductive, but it was an idea.

So thinking, she managed to wrench one hand free and use it to roughly grab Draco's stiff groin through his pants.

Draco cried out before Hermione fiercely pressed her lips to his in a hot kiss. His mouth was hard and unyielding against hers. She rubbed him faster. She moved in to kiss him again to silence his moans.

At last, Draco's grip slackened against her wrists, and his hands fell into her bushy brown hair, jerking her closer as he deepened the kiss. But instead, Hermione pressed her hands into his chest. Her eyes fluttering shut, she enjoyed the kiss for one more moment.

And then she shoved him back hard.

Diving for her wand, she spun and hexed him right in the face. Pivoting on her heel, Hermione ran for it, Draco's shouts ringing in her ears...


End file.
